Harry Potter's Last Will
by xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx
Summary: Harry Potter died when fighting with Voldemort. He left behind his grief-stricken lover, his year old daughter, his saddened in-laws, his grief-filled friends.


**Title** – Harry Potter's Last Will

**Chapter **– One-Shot

**Author** – xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta **– None

**Summary **– Harry Potter died when fighting with Voldemort. He left behind his grief-stricken lover, his year old daughter, his saddened in-laws, his grief-filled friends.

**Disclaimer** – I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Those lovely books belong to one J. K. Rowling, I am only using her characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

**Couples** – Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Dean, Luna/Neville etc

**Warning **– Mentioning of Male Pregnancy, Character Death

**Authors note** –

* * *

Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, was only a mere 17 year old when his life was taken away from him by Voldemort who died at the same time as the savior.

Everyone who knew him and who were at the final battle watched as the raven-haired male battled the Dark Lord before chanting a spell that tied his life force to Voldemort's when the snake-like man was casting the killing curse at him.

The people watched with horror as the life was extinguished from those bright green eyes just as the Dark Lord fell himself, screaming in anguish as his soul was ripped apart and he disappeared in ashes.

No-one could believe that their Harry, their saviour, was dead.

No-one could believe that he was gone.

No-one wanted to believe it.

Everyone, everyone that watched the final battle, was not only filled with sadness but grief, horror and more importantly rage at Voldemort for making Harry take such a drastic measure.

The whole of the Wizarding World was shrouded in grief as everyone mourned the fall of a very brave and mature young man.

* * *

The Great Hall at Hogwarts was quiet as everyone, students, teachers, vampires, werewolves, foreigners alike, sat in silence, paying their respects to the fallen hero just as the doors to the Hall opened a delegation of 10 Goblins came in, each carrying boxes, trunks, keys and everything else.

"...Lord Ragnok..." Albus Dumbledore tiredly stood up from his seat before he was waved down by the Goblin.

"Sit back down Lord Dumbledore..." Ragnok had a grief stricken look on his own face as he moved to stand at the podium, waving for the Goblins to place everything down before they scurried out leaving only Ragnok with two other goblins standing in the Hall.

"..M-May I ask what you are here for?" Albus' voice was tired, filled with nothing but sadness. He looked older then he was supposed to. However everyone in the look had the same look even the Slytherins and some Death Eaters who watched the brave Gryffindor fall while killing the madman at the same time.

"I am here with the will of Lord Harrison Jame Potter-Peverel-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Black-Slytherin... He has asked me that if he dies to have his will be projected in the Hall where everyone was." Ragnok's voice was soft and quiet as he placed a small bowl before with a snap of his fingers he enlarged it and then the regal appearance of Harry Potter appeared in the middle of the room.

His apperance made everyone's eyes fill with tears again however they did not start crying.

"...If you all are seeing this then that means I am dead.." Harry's voice was grim however his face showed nothing but a small smile and happiness in his eyes. "Do not be sad if I am dead. I did not die for you to be sad, I died so that you all may be happy and live a wonderful life without the threat of the Dark Lord at every corner."

People choked at hearing that. How were they supposed to not be sad? How were they supposed to be happy?

"However knowing you all," Harry continued, his head moving all over the hall as if he was there in person and not just an apparition from a will bowl. "No matter what I say, I know you will grieve for me. For some you may only grieve me for a week, some of you probably a month, some of you maybe a even a year, some will continue to grieve for me until they are old and have their grandchildren, some will probably never stop grieving me, not even when they are on their death bed." His apparition chuckled softly.

"Even if you grieve for me though, I want you all to please remember me as I was. Whether you remember me as a snotty and awful brat," Here Harry's apparition turned towards Severus Snape who was trying very hard to not start crying.

"Or a person who you loved as a big brother," The apparition looked at the first and second years in the Hogwarts houses as well as one Gabrielle Delacour who was sobbing into her sisters chest.

"Or a grandson that you never had," He looked at Albus who choked, wondering how Harry made this. He wanted to know however he didn't want to at the same time.

"Or the best-friend you loved with all your heart," The apparition-Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Or the lover you wished you had more time with." The apparition turned to the Slytherin table and looked at Draco Malfoy who was pale, shaking and holding a small bundle in his arms. "I want you all to remember the happy me, the me that you all know."

He turned back to facing the front of the hall and the apparition took a deep sigh.

"Now let's get on with my will. I left something for everyone that I knew and something for the whole of Wizarding Britain."

The Harry-Aparition took a deep breath before he started talking again.

"I, Harrison James Potter-Peverel-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Black-Slytherin, do hereby declare that this will was written with a sound mind, body and soul. I was in no way, shape or form coerced to write this will. Everything I have written here is by my hand and signed by blood.

Before I will start mentioning the people I will be leaving things to I will mention the things that I am leaving to the Ministry. I will be leaving you with a vault filled with 1,000,000 Galleons as well as plans for forming orphanages, werewolf hideouts and just the use for general. If the vault is not used for the specified things in the letter that Ragnok will give to the Minister then the vault will be frozen until the next Minster election. I do hope that Minister Shacklebolt does not make the same mistakes that Minister Fudge did."

The Minister nodded his head grimly. He would not fail Harry. He would not make the same mistakes as Fudge. He would become a better Minister then that man.

"Now... The first people I would like to leave something are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley; You two have been the best of friends I could ever ask for. No matter what happened you both always stayed by my side. You were always there when I needed help. You never tried to stop me from doing what I wanted to do nor did you force me to do something, well except from school work but that doesn't really count. You were constants in my life and I am proud to be called your friend. I leave you two 100,000 Galleons each with Hermione getting a small cottage on the outskirts of London filled with copies of all the books in the Black and Potter library and Ron getting a small house."

The two sobbed as they clung to each other, wishing that their friend was there. They wished that they could turn back the time and save Harry.

"The next person I will leave something to is Ginerva Weasley; Ginny, you have been the best little sister, not by blood mind you, that anyone could ever ask for. While at first you seemed to have a huge crush on me you have mellowed out over the years and became the little sister that I adored and loved to spoil. Those times I took you shopping for clothes were the happiest times. You just went wild and bought anything you could yet you tried to pay me everything back. To you I leave you with 50,000 Galleons and a small apartment with the keys to your very own Fashion designing suite. I had the apartment and suite prepared for you, ready to give it to you as soon as you turned 17. It's a regret that I could not see you grow up until you were 17."

Ginny choked on her tears and collapsed into Dean's arms, with the male rubbing her back and soothing her.

"To Dean Thomas; You have been a great mate pal however I am sad to say that we could not spend much time together, getting to know each other. You have always looked out for me and stood by me even when most of the school was against me at times. I leave you 10,000 Galleons along with a word of warning; hurt my little sister Ginny and I will haunt you. Look after her Dean.."

Dean closed his eyes as he held Ginny close and whispered a soft 'Thank you', 'I won't hurt her' and 'I will Harry'.

"Another two people I will leave something to are Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom; Luna, you have been a very great friend and little sister that I loved to bits, just like I loved Ginny. With your no-nonsense attitude you, out of everyone else I knew, knew when I needed a shoulder to cry on or when I was in a foul mood and you just took me to an empty classroom so that I could vent out my frustration. You've been the best. Neville, despite what people might think and what you might think, you are a very strong wizard with a very low self-esteem. I love you like a brother, a brother that I loved to tease about his crush on Luna and the one I trusted to trust my back. The Longbottoms' and Potters' have always been the best of friends, even our parents. Your mother, Alice, was my godmother and if it wasn't for her getting tortured we would have been brought up together. I leave you both with 25,000 Galleons each and with two small manors, one in France and one in Scotland. Luna I also leave you with the deed to my mothers Magical Zoo, I hope that you can bring it back up to scratch. Neville, I also have another thing I want to leave to you. I leave you with the Potter's Greenhouses in London. I hope that you can bring that up to scratch. It has been a while since anyone has been there or so I am told."

Neville and Luna just stared blankly at Harry's image, silent tears falling down their cheeks. Harry was, to both of them, an anchor that helped them whenever they needed.

"To Molly and Arthur Weasley; You two have been like parents to me. Molly, with your caring attitude you have always managed to warm me up. You didn't care that I was the famous boy-who-lived. You just loved me as much as you loved your other children, for that I am thankful. Arthur, you, with your happy-go-lucky attitude always brought a smile to my face even when you were trying to explain some random muggle things you have found. I leave you two with 200,000 Galleons as well as a house in St Ottery Chappal. It has been hidden under the Fidelus charm however Ragnok knows where it is and he is the secret keeper, he will take you there. I had prepared that house especially for you two after the Burrow was burned down and you weren't really able to bring it back up to scratch. I hope it will suit you two."

Molly choked as she held onto Arthur, sobbing her heart out into the males chest.

"To Percy and Penelope Weasley; While we certainly were not always on good terms I hold respect for you two. I know that the only reason why Percy publicly dis-announced his family because they were supporting me was because he wanted to work for the Ministry. I do not blame you for that Perce however I think it's time to reconcile with your family, is it not? I leave you two with 50,000 Galleons. I hope that you two live and have a bright future together."

Percy was shocked however he was also grateful to Harry and agreed that it was time to reconcile with his estranged family.

"To Bill and Fleur Weasley; You two are like older siblings to me. The two of you never judged me and always were there when I needed to talk to someone. For that I am grateful. I leave you two with 300,000 Galleons and wishes that you will live a happy life together."

Fleur whimpered softly as she turned her head into Bill's shoulder and cried while still holding her younger sister.

"To Gabrielle Delacour; You, my sweet little angel, are like a little sister to me. Always wanting to play with me. Always jumping onto my back and wanting to be cuddled. I regret not watching you grow up to be a fine and beautiful young lady just like your older sister. For you I leave 20,000 Galleons as well as that horse, Aries, that you liked from the Potter stables. I hope that you will look after him Gabby."

Gabrielle was shocked however she was also saddened and happy at the same time. The tears just kept falling as she snuggled into her sister.

"To Charlie Weasley; You were a man that I had my first crush on and someone that I had my first time with. I loved you dearly however we both knew it would not work out. We stayed as friends, best friends, and for that I am grateful. You are a wonderful man Charlie do not sell yourself short and I know that you will find that one person who will love you for you. I leave you with 50,000 Galleons and a house in Scotland by the Scottish Dragon Reservation, I hope you will stay close to your family and not go off to Romania again."

Charlie smiled sadly as he gazed at Harry. Trust him to make someone happy while they were grieving for him.

"To Fred and Geroge Weasley; Don't worry you two, I didn't forget you. Now... What shall I say about you? Frankly I have no idea. There are so many things I could say yet it would take me hours to say what I want to say. You two are the best pranksters I have ever had the pleasure of meeting however you are still 10 years too early to be able to beat the son of a Marauder. All those times I pranked you and everyone else who you knew you didn't prank... Those were fun times. It was amazing seeing your shocked and put-out looks. It made me laugh that you didn't realize there was another prankster among you. You were also the best brothers I could ever ask for. I leave you two with 250,000 Galleons and a trunk filled with pranks from my father, Sirius and Remus' years. If Remus is still alive, I sure hope he is if he is not then I will throttle him good when he comes to me, then you can ask him to help you. After all who better to help you with pranks then the great Mister Moony, one of the Marauders? Oh and another thing, My father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black, were Prongs and Padfoot respectively. Thought I should tell you that."

Fred and George gaped however they quickly looked down at the floor. They wished Harry was here with them.

"To Severus Snape; I know it will be a shock for you to get something from me however I know no other person who could make use of what I am about to leave you. You, Severus, were always there for me. I know that you were mean and said some nasty stuff to me however you were always there, protecting me from the shadows and for that I thank you. I leave you with 100,000 Galleons as well as a bottomless trunk filled with all the Potion ingredients that the manors had under stasis charm. I am told that most of those are hard to come by. Another thing I leave you with is the Basilisk that was down in the chamber. I had it Portkeyed into a private vault in Gringotts so you can see if you can salvage anything of it however I know for sure that you will probably be able to salvage everything of it. It has not rotted at all."

Severus was really shocked at the fact that he got something from Harry however he was saddened by the fact that he couldn't apologize to the teen now that he was gone.

"To Albus Dumbledore; You were both a grandfather and a mentor to me. You had your faults, yes, however we all do. I love you dearly, from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you are still well and truly alive and kicking and not fighting Voldemort because of my death. You were someone I could rely on when it came to thing that scared me. You were someone that always looked out for me... I love you grandfather and I wish I got to spend more time with you. I don't know what to leave you since I know you have everything and I also know that you wish that I was back there with you. Instead I leave you with 500,000 Galleons and a wish that you will not keep grieving me and continue to live your life fully until you have to come and join me, my parents, Sirius and your sister."

Albus looked down, tears falling silently down his cheeks and into his beard. Harry was right, he did wish that he was here and laughing with everyone.

"The next people I am about to name would have taken my death the hardest I would think... It was hard writing this part without crying." Harry's voice turned sad and quiet.

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy; The two of you have been great to me, even when I was angry, furious and pissed of at the world for dumping the burden of killing Voldemort. You never judged, you just were the silent support never telling me what to do or what you expected of me. You were always there however only a year ago we became closer. A year ago did we finally become closer then just friends. I love you two, just like I love Molly and Arthur. You have been great parents. I leave you two with the deed to Slytherin Manor, it is hidden under a Fidelus with thousand year old wards that are better then the ones at Hogwarts. I want you to live a happy life and look after each other."

Narcissa and Lucius didn't bother hiding the tears. They didn't care about the shocked looks thrown their way by most people.

"...Draco... Draco Lucius Malfoy, my lover, my husband, the father of my child... I am sorry for leaving you like this. I am sorry for not telling you before hand what I was going to do. I am sorry for not being there to watch our daughter grow into a wonderful young Lady that I know she will become. I am sorry for not keeping my promise of staying with you forever... But most importantly I am sorry that I will not be there with you to watch another sunrise as we leisurely walk down the beach. It's hard thinking about leaving you and our daughter, our little Lillian. However it is for the best. You and Lillian will be awake to watch another sunrise even if I will not. You will be there to watch her grow even if I will be not. You will be there to scare away her boyfriends even if I will be not. You will be there, alive, even if I will be not. It is for the best if it will mean that you and my little angle Lillian will be able to sleep peacefully at night without having to be on alert for Voldemort trying to come and kill you. Draco I leave to you everything else that I own. I want you to promise me that you will look after our daughter and not let any harm to come to her. I want you to promise me that you will not keep grieving for me forever and that you will move on with someone else. I want you to promise me that you will always remember the happy times that we had. I will always be watching over you Draco. I am always beside you, in your heart.

I love you Draco, I always will, do not forget that..."

With those last words the will ended and that was when everyone was shocked.

Draco Malfoy broke down completely, his daughter being given to Astoria Greengrass, her godmother, so that he wouldn't hurt her as he sobbed loudly, his hands gripping his mother tightly as he let her rock him back and forth. The Malfoy heir continued crying and his crying started another onslaught of tears from everyone in the hall.

This time however they didn't only cry for Harry but also for Draco and Lillian. The two people who hurt the most now that Harry was gone.

Even Ragnok had tears in his eyes. Harry had been someone he respected, someone he had come to know didn't care if a person was a veela, witch, goblin or elf.

The whole Hall was filled with sobs, screams of anguish and a gloomy air.

Ragnok silently waved his gnarled hand and everything went flying to their respective people. They didn't even bat an eyelash as they were all filled with grief.

Silently, the three Goblins left the hall after nodding their heads to Dumbledore who nodded back.

It wasn't long before the whole Hall was filled with beds and people were falling into sleep, silent tears still falling down their cheeks.

* * *

After that day nothing was ever the same in Wizarding Britain, everyone from old people to small children knew of Harry Potter and of how he died. His life was always celebrated even while he was being mourned by the ones that were there the day he died.

The Ministry of Magic complied to Harry's wishes from his will and did everything that was stated in the letter that the Minister got. Orphanages were made. Safe heavens for werewolves. Wards in St Mungo's were improved. And generally the Ministry improved Wizarding Britain little by little until it became a place where everyone lived peacefully among each other.

Draco Malfoy, even after hearing his lovers final words in the will, never got over Harry and refused to bed anyone or take anyone as his wife or husband. The only person that he loved and would love was Harry and that would never change. He refused to take anyone as he knew that his half-hearted feelings would eventually hurt them and he didn't want that. He was content with just watching his daughter and work on his Potions.

Lillian Malfoy-Potter, the only daughter to Harry and Draco, knew as soon as she could understand what was being said to her, what her papa did to defeat the Dark Lord. She was proud of her papa and sad at the same time. She didn't get to know him and for that she was sad however she knew that she would eventually meet her papa when her time came.

Albus Dumbledore made Hogwarts a better place to live for everyone else. While he didn't banish the houses he made everyone aware that the time for school rivalries was over and everyone became better friends with each other.

It took everyone hard and long years before they understood the words that Harry spoke to them at the beginning of his will.

His sacrifice, his death, wasn't meant to be forgotten however it also wasn't meant to be grieved. His life was celebrated throughout out the whole of Wizarding Britain when the 31st July came as well as 6th September. Those two days were always celebrated; whether you lived in Wizarding Britain or whether you lived abroad.

* * *

Harry Potter watched with a smile as his friends and family lived a happy life. Yes he was saddened that he had to leave them this early however he was happy that now they didn't have to live in fear.

He turned to face his mother, father and Sirius and smiled at them.

"I am finally happy.." He said softly.

Sirius barked a loud laugh and brought him closer.

"It won't be long Harry before they join us again. Until then we must watch over them all." His mother said softly as she stroked his hair.

Harry nodded and along with his family he watched over the Wizarding World until it was time for most of his friends and family to join him.

Until then he would happily make sure that everyone lived comfortably and without fear of the darkness consuming them.

And if not then well... He could always be reborn and fight again.

* * *

**Authors Note: I cried while writing this ;-; I don't know why I wrote this however I just had the urge to do that. Please Read and Review! **


End file.
